Azika 2: Closer To Homob
by Namimizu-chan
Summary: Now that Azika and Kurama are together, Azika plays as a Matchmaker and trys to help people fall in love... (Not good at summaries...)


Azika 2: Closer to Homob  
  
By: Wife of Kurama  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the other stuff that obviously I don't own... Though some things I wish I did...  
  
Recap: As we left off, Kurama and Azika just admitted their love to each other... Before that happened there was a midnight visit from the ever so feared Curtis Homob, the evil, gay, mastermind whom made it known he was going to attack in the near future.  
  
Chapter 1: The Story of Hate: Why Curtis Attacked  
  
Curtis never had a grudge against Yusuke and the gang. That is until the fateful day of muffin chucking... He didn't even know who they were... Sadly, all the blame goes to a mistake Kuwabara made...  
  
***Flashback Chapter***  
  
Narrator- Yusuke and the other five (Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, and Yukina) were on a plane to the US for a vacation. Since it was a long flight, most of the passengers took advantage of this sleep to rest their insomnia. But, not all of the passengers, including some annoying sick- minded kids and Kuwabara. The flight attendant was passing out refreshments to the few that were awake. She finally reaches Kuwabara...  
  
Flight Attendant- Peanuts? Soda?  
Kuwabara- Do you have any muffins?  
F. A.- Yea, I believe we do... *grabs a muffin from her cart*  
Kuwabara- Are they warm?  
F.A.- No, prepackaged. *hands Kuwabara the muffin and a bag of peanuts* Would you like a drink?  
Kuwabara- No. Thanks for the nuts and muffin! *the sick-minded children start giggling* Shut up you little brats! *pours the nuts in her mouth*  
Child- Hehehehe, you're eating nuts!!! Hahaha. *falls on the ground laughing* Help... Me... Now...  
Kuwabara- *trying to talk with a mouth full of peanuts* Hahaha, you deserve that you little pervert! *starts choking* ACK! HELP!  
  
Narrator- Later, Kuwabara is saved. Now the passengers are allowed to get up and move around. Kuwabara decides he wants to heat his muffin...  
Kuwabara- How do you heat a muffin while on a plane? Hmm, you could... no don't have her picture with me, uhh, no-no-no can't do THAT it's to usual... I KNOW! *evil grin* Haha, that will definitely work! *tiptoes over to Hiei* hehehe *whispering* Hiei. *pokes him* ok well you're still asleep... I'm gonna heat my muffin ok? *wedges the muffin under the sleeping fire demon, then tickles him* (if I were Hiei and Kuwabara was messing with me I would be very disturbed and pissed)  
Hiei- *abruptly awaken* What the hell are you doing?! Get away from my ass you gay perve!  
Kuwabara- But, I never heated my muffin! You are so mean Hiei! *Chucks muffin at a sleeping passenger, who happens to be a man named Curtis Homob*  
Curtis Homob- *wakes up* Hey what was that for? You mean person!  
Kuwabara- *blank expression on his face* Duhhh... (A/N this is where he gets in his "Duhhh" stage for a while...")  
Yukina and Keiko- *wake up from the screaming* Kuwabara what is going on?  
Yusuke- *also wakes up* Yea, I was trying to sleep!  
Kurama- *before he can speak, the man sitting next to him (whom is fat) rolls over on Kurama* ACK!  
Curtis- You will pay! Now my insomnia will never be cured! I hate you! FREAK! And you will remember this is the day CURTIS HOMOB kidnapped these lovely friends of yours AND got away! *grabs Keiko and Yukina then mysteriously disappears*  
Yusuke- Ohh thanks Kuwabara! KEIKO! NOOOOO!  
Hiei- I don't know whether to kill you now or NOW! *starts to pull out katana* (A/N I have no clue how he got on the plane with it...)  
Flight Attendant- Excuse me there will be no sword play, didn't you read the sign!? *attempt to grab Hiei's katana*  
Hiei- *waving the sword in front of her* Don't touch my katana! *thinking* Ohh wait I can't kill her, or stupid, I mean Koenma will get mad... *stops thinking to self* Get away!  
Female Passenger- DEAR LORD A TERRORIST! HE'S GONNA HIJACK THE PLANE! AHHHHH! *dies*  
Kurama- *trying to speak from under the fat guy* Could someone help me? I can't breathe...  
Random Male Passenger- *with British accent* Young sir under the big one, I will save you! You should have no fear, For Robin Hood is here. *stands up*  
Kurama- That's ok, I'll just suffocate...  
Female Passenger next to "Robin Hood" Who goes by the name Margie and is his wife- *with a New Jersey accent* SIT DOWN! You're makin' a ruckus! Why must you do this every time we go on an airplane. For crying out loud Jim-Bob you are so embarrassing!  
Jim-Bob- Heh heh heh... Sorry, you're the boss...  
Kurama- o.O *Is finally free, the fat guy woke up and got off Kurama* uhhh... what's going on Yusuke?  
Yusuke- Ummm, some freak named Curtis Homob just kidnapped Keiko and Yukina, Hiei wants to kill Kuwabara, and the Flight Attendant is trying to take away Hiei's katana...  
Kurama- Oh my...  
  
Narrator- After the plane landed in California, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were thrown off the plane told never to go to this airline ever again... Now a few days later, The four are meeting in a park behind a tree, and that is where the whole story started...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ WOK- So how was that for the first chapter? Did you enjoy the tale of how the story came to be as it was... Hehe, well I liked it at least...  
  
Kurama- Hello! I am gonna be at the end of the stories again.  
  
WOK- You say that like it's a bad thing...  
  
Kurama- Whatever... Anyway, R&R!  
  
WOK- I don't mind if you didn't like it, but please don't tear my story apart. Just lemme know what you think if that is ok... 


End file.
